User talk:BerzekerLT
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prey Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Prey2.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look good and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights on the wiki. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 04:02, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Wordmak Hey bud. Congrats on the adoption, I know how hard it is to clean up and re-build an abandoned wiki. Anyways, got a little something for you, I haven't played this game but might get the demo of the first game (If my connection doesn't die on me). I made a wordmark for your wiki. You can add it if you like, ask if you need any coding help. If you like the logo, save it on your desktop and use the to upload it. It'll replace the text you are using now. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:41, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page I can make a main page for you. Do you have any wiki's style you wish to have here? If not, here are a few wikis I can think of now: *Dead Frontier Wiki *Dead Space Wiki *Halo Fanon (Similar to Dead Space wiki). If you know of any other wiki, post a link and I'll see what I can do. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 05:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :So transparent page and do you have an image for the background yet? I'll also need admin/sysop rights for coding the mediawiki pages involved. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:30, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, so started with the coding. But I'm having trouble with a few images, so will have to google them for your selection. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:40, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reformatting this wiki Okay the current format of this wiki is like straight to the point single purpose FPS like prey (1), Doom, quake, or duke nukem. But prey 2 is massively reformatting the prey universe into a more open multi species environment like mass effect, star wars, Barsoom, or even halo. This warrants a much different treatment of content, instead of being labeled as enemies individual sub-types of enemies should be categorized "species" and specific peoples or entities should be labeled "antagonists" . . . . how long do we have until prey 2's release and how much pre-release information are we working with? And for that matter will any of the species from prey 1 be returning in prey 2? I feel personally that the hiders provide a good excuse to get humans off of earth, and I would love too see hunters and such in more everyday roles! I trailed off there for a second sorry. I want to help out around here, and discussing the format is a good way to start I suppose. ralok 01:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Trial I know that the infobox looks a bit odd, but don't worry that can be fixed. I had to change a few colors in the theme designer to test and here's the result. Also, what would you like to have on the main page? The wallpaper is a choice and won't be added until you agree, the search box and text color has been changed to blue also the page borders glow blue (Will need to darken a bit to notice). As soon as you mention your requirements for the main page contents, I'll start on them. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 21:51, July 25, 2011 (UTC) :I feel guilty about making a background now I didnt know someone else was working on it . . . . sorry man . . . . ralok 23:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Don't feel guilty. You just gave us an option for the wallpaper. :) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 01:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I think new infoboxes are needed pretty badly around here . . . . I really would like it if the words in the search box were blue . . . My opinion on the front page is that it needs to be something like the dead space or appleseed wikis . . . . but that is just my opinion ralok 02:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Main page completed... All done man. And in-case you can't view the changes, hold Ctrl F5 on your keyboard to clear your browser's cache and wait for the new content to load. About the infoboxes, I'll need some info about what you guys want to be mentioned in them. I can make one which you guys can later duplicate, it's a single code except changing the displayed info and colors. The forums section is currently empty as no one has started any threads. Also a template for the wikia chat has been created, you can use it if you decide to activate the chat and also replace the image with a smaller one.--''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 18:51, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Absence I've been a bit busy lately, so couldn't get to ask you about the infoboxes. Have a look at Tommy's page, if any more changes are required leave me a message. I know colors are a bit of a mess now (sorry about that), will sort it out soon. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 19:02, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry the infobox look great now. Thank you.BerzekerLT 11:44, August 17, 2011 (UTC) you you are going to want to read my most recent blog, I put ALOT OF EFFORT INTO IT, you are going to be shocked. I went over those screenshots with a dental pick to make sure I got every detail. ralok 20:21, August 28, 2011 (UTC) I did it I did it, I finally got my hands on a copy of prey invasion . . . dont ask how but expect alot of stuff for this game soon. And alot of screenshots. ralok 03:49, September 1, 2011 (UTC) NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT WAS TERRIBLE GOD HELP US ALL. That was the worst game I have every PLAYED GRAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, we need a template to indicate prey invasion stuff as non-canon, because there is no possible way this game could fit into the canon of prey 1-2, it completely contradicts the first game. The only possible way this game could make sense in canon is if it was a recurring nightmare tommy was having after the events of prey 1 . . . . and there is nothing indicating that .. . just. . . stupid game . . . And the episodes make no logical sense, because you can jump into the middle of episodes . . . this game makes no sense. At the end a giant ghost Jen tells tommy to get into a teleporter and he is teleported too the sphere. ralok 05:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I am editing like a madman today ralok 07:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) :Also I noticed we need a couple of templates, we need a change to the character template adding a space for "abilities", and we need a races template that provides basic information about sapient alien races, toe number, limb number, finger number, distinctive features, eye number is really important because that is the trait most varied thus far. And I think we should stop categorizing as enemies, and start categorizing things via faction! The sphere hostiles would be, "Sphere Forces" I think, this will help since there are goign to be new factions in prey 2. ralok 08:07, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : :OK then. I will add abilities to the infobox. As for Prey Invasion sorry tha you did play the game. Is just a mystery what they wanted to do with iphone game.08:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC)BerzekerLT well, I am slowly cataloging all the info of the game. Check out the new images too see some of the unique stuff too it. ralok 08:53, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I did that thing you wanted :P a while back you asked for some information on prey invasion . . . it took me a while, but I got all the information from the game written down and uploaded :P ralok 23:17, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Very Good work Ralok! :D You are a really hardworking man! So now I will return to chapters editing :I BerzekerLT 08:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :I can help with that a little, but as of this exact moment I am exhausted :P But I will say this . . . I AM NOT GOING TO MAKE MAPS OF THE LEVELS OF THE ORIGINAL PREY :P also check out the cool update to the races blog. HumanHead let something slip I think ralok 09:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) added navigation aid I added a navigation aide to the prey levels ralok 12:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot dude! ;)BerzekerLT 16:29, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Killian on the Sphere at the very beginning of this video you can see actual gameplay of killian fighting hunters on the sphere . . . . its the only video I have seen with a human firearm being used, and the only video with ingame footage of the sphere. ralok 21:57, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :oh also I am just going to leave this here download at your leisure ralok 22:53, September 3, 2011 (UTC) : :Amazing finds Ralok! So we will return to the sphere but probally in a flashbacks and with Tommy's help Killean will remember what happened to him on the sphere.BerzekerLT 09:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) A simple request I humbly request that . . . my status on this wiki be upgraded so I can do better work, clearing out the iamges adn refiniig the category tree for better navigation, and to better fit the universe . I am an administrator on barsoom.wikia.com and on thundercats.wikia.com .. . . I feel it would save alot of time, this wiki needs alot of major reformatting to better fit the universe it is becoming. An open universe instead of a cramped one, and it would save alot of time if I could be upgraded to where I can delete, categories, pages, and pictures. If this upgrade happens, I promise to not abuse the status. ralok 23:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) OK your are now Admin. Good Luck with new power!BerzekerLT 12:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :HAHA . .. hahahaha . . . MUHAHAHHAHAAH . . . JUST KIDDING :P Thank you for the promotion . . . .now for me to send an email to human-head studios requesting an interview :P ralok 13:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : : :D BerzekerLT 13:26, September 5, 2011 (UTC) complete I think the wiki is pretty dang near complete - _ - some sphere technologies like portals, wallwalks, health spores, health basins and all that jazz could be added, plus there is still the issue of the bradygames strategy guide . . . but . . . it is . . . about 90% complete . . . my hands ache, my mind has vacated my body, I have beaten prey too many times (and somehow still lack all the achievements) all i know . .. . is prey 2 better get out quicklyralok 13:16, September 6, 2011 (UTC) My guess that we will need to wait a long time till Prey 2 comes out. By the way good job! BerzekerLT 13:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) PAX demo http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvSnX5_xT6E A friend forwarded this to me.. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 13:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!BerzekerLT 14:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) occupation for the character infobox we need to add "occupation" because we seem to have mistaken affiliation for occupation . . . we need to keep affiliation though ralok 20:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Well its the same thing. On other wikis affiliation is for jobs or other activities which character participates.BerzekerLT 12:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :sigh . . . . not really dude . . . read teh definition for affiliation at dictionary.com, affiliation requires a group of some sorts I believe . . . I will accept it as it is though for now. ralok 12:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK then I will change it to occupation.BerzekerLT 12:24, September 9, 2011 (UTC) to clarify, I was asking it to be changed. I was simply asking for another thing to be added. ralok 12:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for that just a hard day at school :| So add or replace?BerzekerLT 13:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :I understand, add occupation. DO NOT!!!!! replace. Just add ralok 13:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK added.BerzekerLT 14:57, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::You guys need to use the chat instead of this. It lags a bit (thanks to the new emoticon), but it's better than waiting for reply and seems you both log in at same time. ;) --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:20, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I dont think the chat works at all . . . and we only seem to log in at the same time because I only sleep for four hours a day :P ralok 15:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :It does work, except for the lag and disconnections. I just activated it. --''Vatsa''[[w::c:prototype|'Gentek']] 15:30, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I need your help this blog page . . . should explain it all . . . http://johncarter.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ralok/Give_it_back . . . . . I ahve been very wronged by wikia, read my blog and my comments there . . . your support would be appreciated. ralok 04:31, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Very very sad :( . What will you do now?BerzekerLT 07:49, October 9, 2011 (UTC) EGMi Hey Berzerker, EGM have an issue with Prey 2 as cover story. Find anything useful? --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 19:33, October 27, 2011 (UTC) preoccupied hey man whats up! I have been a bit preoccupied but otherwise great! I check in here at least once a week but I do not always make edits of course! no news on the horizons for prey 2 but soon I plan on making another sweep through the g on the PC & Xbox versions. Hopefully I can squeeze more info out of them! ralok 13:38, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Your favorite games I like your list of your favorite games on your user profile. ;) Fortu (talk) 06:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice avatar by the way. :) Fortu (talk) 05:22, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Request for help Hi Berzerker. I approved your request, and I'm here to help. Here are my suggestions for redesigning the main page: Left Column I would remove the links in the Welcome section (About, New pages, etc.), because time has shown that visitors and users (other than admins) just do not click on those links. I'd simply display a "Welcome to Prey Wiki" message with the wiki description below it. On the slider, I noticed that the first slide, for the new Prey game, links to pcgamer.com. I would highly recommend changing that to link to Prey (2017). It's always a good idea to have all links on the main page, especially featured on a slider, go to pages on the wiki. Below the slider, I would remove the Featured Image and display the new Prey trailer at 700 pixels wide to fill the width of the left column. I would also remove the entire "Helping Out" box for the same reasons stated above for the Welcome links. Over the years, we've learned that users simply do not use the links in that old Helping Out section. Right Column If you want to keep the Sci-Fi Alliance image, I would move it to the top of the right column, since the image is the same width as the right column. I would remove the bloglist, because the second-most recent blog post is from 3 years ago, which gives a bad impression to potential new users. Once we get closer to the new game's release, there will surely be more activity, and you can reinsert the bloglist then. I noticed that the new game has an official Twitter account, so if you have a Twitter account, you may want to embed the game's official Twitter feed. It's easy to do, and you can find the instructions to embed a feed at . If you agree with these suggestions, and you'd like me to help make the changes, let me know. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:42, July 19, 2016 (UTC) I agree with your suggestions for the wiki and would be glad if you could help out to make them. BerzekerLT (talk) 16:51, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :I've edited the main page to make the changes I mentioned. Part of the redesign includes importing a font from Google Fonts called Exo 2, which has a sci-fi apperance. The actual importing happens at the top of MediaWiki:Common.css, where you'll see this line of code: @import 'https://fonts.googleapis.com/css?family=Exo+2:600'; :A couple lines below that, you'll see various styles for .heading, the custom CSS class I used with Template:Heading. Feel free to adjust the color or font-size values if you want to tinker with the appearance. As the usage instructions state on the template page, to insert a new heading, just type and replace Title with the title of the section. :On the right column, I inserted a TWITTER heading in case you want to add the Twitter feed that I mentioned. To create the code needed to embed a feed, you have to be logged in on Twitter, and I don't use Twitter, so you'll need to log in and follow the simple instructions at . If you decide not to embed the official Prey Twitter feed, simply delete that heading or insert something else there. :Lastly, I made a couple of minor improvements to the wiki's overall appearance. I have a 1920x1080 monitor, so I was seeing an old background image (which was being applied with CSS) and the new background that you had uploaded with the theme designer. Here's a screenshot showing how it looked. I deleted the CSS code that was displaying the old image, and I put a black fade on the edges of the newer background image so that there were no visible, hard edges. I also uploaded a new version of the logo (wordmark) with a better "WIKI" font that was sharper and less pixelated than the old one. :So yeah, let me know what you think and if you want me to help more with the main page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:18, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, one more thing. When you have time, I also highly recommend creating a Curated Main Page that serves a custom main page experience that's optimized for mobile devices. It's easy to do, thanks to the interface. To check it out, go to the main page on your computer and click the "Edit Mobile Main Page" button. You can find all the details at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 21:24, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Gaming footer Hi, BerzekerLT! A user recently nominated Prey for inclusion in our gaming footer program. Would you be interested? Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 18:47, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I would be interested. BerzekerLT (talk) 06:53, August 13, 2016 (UTC)